supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mongel (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Mongels are a angel-monster hybrid that was once an angel until it was converted into a monster by the Father and Mother of All. Adam and Eve captured a group of regular angels that were scouting for a strange presence in the area and they were experimented. Characteristics A Mongel is can easily be tell if it's not human or angel. Unlike a Demonster, that acts on animal instincts, a Mongel retains it's intelligence, but not at the same degree as an angel would have when it comes to fighting, since a Mongel's attacks are unpredictable. A Mongel moves unnaturally, like someone puppeteer their movements. They are extremely loyal to their creator and easily show fear of those they fail or powerful individuals, causing them to cower. A Mongel loses practically all over their angel powers due of their grace being locked down and lose any powers such as biokinesis, reality warping, smiting, holy white light, teleportation, telekinesis, etc. They will normally stick they natural weapons their bodies can generate. Despite losing a huge fraction of their powers, they are physically stronger than regular angels and can kill one. They can give a Ophanim or Hell Knight a hard time to defeat them. A Mongel has full black hyphema eyes and not their regular glowing blue eyes. They have spider-like veins on their skin, and sharp, jagged teeth for tearing human flesh. Powers and Abilities A Mongel is by far the strongest type of monster due of being part angel. They can kill any demon, monster, other regular angels. * Immortality: A Mongel can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Immunity: A Mongel is immune to all basic angelic weaknesses due of being part monster. They cannot be banished by an angel banishing sigil, angel warding cannot block or prevent them from entering a certain location, and angel traps cannot confine them. * Natural Weaponry: A Mongel can summon natural weapons from it's body such as claws and fangs. ** Elongated Tongue: A Mongel can elongate it's tongue to wrap around it's prey's neck and strangle them. ** Enhanced Fangs: A Mongel can tear human flesh with ease. ** Retractable Claws: A Mongel can retract it's claws and harm humans, demons, monsters, and regular angels. ** Wall-Crawling: A Mongel likes to climb on walls or ceilings with their bare hands. * Nigh-Invulnerability: A Mongel cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. They can sill be harm or killed by angelic weaponry and powerful entities. * Super Senses: A Mongel senses are slightly greater than it usually is for an angel. * Super Stamina: A Mongel does not require any food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain itself. * Super Strength: A Mongel possesses incredible physical strength than a regular angel. They are strong enough to effortlessly snap a humans neck, tear a demon limb to limb, and break free from reinforced empyrean steel chains. They can be overwhelm by Higher Angels, Greater Demons, Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones, and Leviathans. * Voice Mimicry: A Mongel can mimic anyone's voice to confuse it's prey and lead them into a trap. * Wing Manifestation: A Mongel can manifest their wings in the physical plane since they can no longer perform an astral projection of shadowy wings onto a surface. Their wings can be used for combat or flight. ** Flight: A Mongel can fly at high speeds and distance. ** Wing Blades: With their feathers, if they swing them fast enough, they can slice through flesh or the densest metal such as steel. ** Wing Shields: A Mongel can use their wings to withstand any conventional weaponry, even a grenade launcher. Vulnerabilities A Mongel has less angelic weaknesses, but they still can be killed by stronger weaponry and individuals. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Hellfire: Hellfire can slightly harm a Mongel, but it would hardly slow them down. * Holy Fire: Holy Fire can still harm or kill a Mongel if they come within direct contact. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones, and Leviathans can kill any Mongel. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level on an Archangel can destroy a Mongel. * Cambion: A Regular Cambion is strong as a Hell Knight and would have a hard time matching and killing a Mongel. Malik or Empowered Cambion can destroy a Mongel. * Greater Demons: A Hell Knight would have a hard time matching and killing a Mongel. A Prince of Hell, Duke/White-Eyed Demon, Cain can kill a Mongel with ease. * High Tier Deities: Warrior/Magic practitioner Deities, Chief Deities, and Titans can kill a Mongel. * Higher Angels: A Ophanim would have a hard time matching and killing a Mongel. A Dominion, Grigori, and Seraphim can kill a Mongel with ease. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy a Mongel. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can overwhelm and kill a Mongel. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in creation can destroy a Mongel effortlessly. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weaponry can kill a Mongel. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons of the old gods can kill any Mongel. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything. Gallery angels-aughra-dominion.jpg|Mongel submitting to it's new masters Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Angels Category:Hybrid Category:Monsters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Fanon Characters